


Argama After Dark

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: A sequel to my previous fic: Emma Sheen Reporting for Duty. Using gloryholes has only satisfied the men of the Argama for so long and after a rash of sexual harassment, Emma has devised something new. A full on free-for-all gangbang allowing the men to vent their frustrations and get it all out of their systems with the women of the Argama. And, as before, this is 100% only for the good of the Argama, not because Emma loves cock or anything inappropriate like that.





	Argama After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for a good friend. You can commission me as well at a cent per word, though you may want to follow my Twitter to do so: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle

The gloryhole’s Emma had pioneered on the Argama worked wonderfully. For the first couple of weeks at least they had. To Emma’s disappointment the men of the Argama though they were undoubtedly less pent up, it had left them wanting so much more. Emma was distraught to find that the previously non-existent sexual harassment had increased ten-fold, partially spurred on by Four and Rosammy who didn’t mind the handsier men one bit. Emma had long established she wouldn’t tolerate such things outside of the designated periods for sexual activity but unlike her, Fa and Reccoa were not given such a wide berth by the men and were swooped upon. It became clear to Emma that her actions had only exacerbated a near non-issue and she knew it would be up to her to find a solution.

 

If a gloryhole had proven itself not enough the only solution would be a full out-and-out gangbang. A rough session of group sex would assuredly cause the men to work off all that extra energy and allow the women a way for their bodies to be used on their own terms. However, if they were to take such drastic measure Emma would need to insure that all harassment would stop henceforth. Four would’ve no doubt offered to satisfy every man herself, but that would’ve been extremely inefficient not to mention her status as essential combat personnel. As such, it became necessary to bring Captain Bright to Emma’s way of thinking which her chest and mouth made very easy though she, of course, took no pleasure in it aside from achieving her goal.

 

Every woman on the Argama stood in a converted storage room, it’s contents having been stuffed in another with several cots being brought in instead along with a ‘toybox’ full of various things to try on the girls. Emma had no doubt that Four would love taking care of every man on her own, but if things were to be settled in a timely manner every woman would need to do their part. The men would be let in any moment now and the five women each preened and prepped for them. Most were wearing their standard uniforms though Reccoa instead wore a white tanktop and panties while Fa was in the middle of stripping out of her uniform, setting it on the edge of a cot folded up pristinely revealing her pale beige bra and panties. Emma thought that Fa could afford to wear something more titillating for the Argama’s men and decided to have a talk with her afterwards.

 

Checking the time Emma saw they had less than a minute left and steeled herself for the many men she’d be taking care of. She was already soaked but it had nothing to do with sexual titillation, rather it was a necessity to performing her duty, one she performed very well. A sharp ‘brrrring’ sounded on her watch and sure enough, the storage room door opened and let in the first set of men. 

 

There were 7 to start, more being let in on a set timer, encouraging the girls to finish their work quick or help their fellows lest they get overwhelmed. Emma tried not to look too close on the men’s faces, which would only make things awkward when resuming their proper work relationship, she assumed they did the same; this was strictly professional. 4 of them fell on Emma immediately each one putting their hands on her roughly as one pressed his lips against hers, forcing a tongue into her mouth which she played along with. The other 3’s hands gripped her uniform and began removing it from her quite forcibly, tearing the fabric quite audibly. Emma’s uniform and leggings were tossed aside quite quickly revealing her matching black underwear, the bra specifically chosen because of how well it enhanced her bust which was already the largest of the 5 women. 

 

The other 3 ignored Emma, two heading to Fa and another for Rosammy. Fa looked nervous as usual as if she was still an untouched virgin though that was far from the truth now. The larger of the two men grabbed a bottle of lube which was sitting on a shelf for the crew’s use and began to slicken his cock while the other, already having reached Fa, tore her panties and bra off with abandon rendering her nude the fastest of all the girls. The larger of the two followed by grabbing her quite forcefully and pulling her onto the floor with her lying atop him. Fa squirmed as was her first instinct upon being manhandled but the man beneath held her arms in place. The other man, which Emma sighted through the throng of males around her and noted briefly to be Kamille, spread Fa’s legs apart and forced himself into her pussy.

 

It wasn’t often that Fa got penetrated first but boy did she call attention to it with a loud moan as Kamille was sheathed inside of her. If she had forgotten about the man beneath her, however, she was soon reminded as he shoved his thick slickened cock into her ass and, though she was now well used to anal, she still gave a small groan as her ass was filled very near its full capacity. Rosammy meanwhile, got on her knees immediately for her partner and opened her mouth, lolling her tongue out as he placed his cock on it, gently rubbing against her before she finally closed her mouth around him and put a hand on his hanging balls while she was at it, always engaging the men with a childlike excitement. 

 

Emma was snapped back to her own situation as her Bra was torn off. It was a nice bra but she had dozens like it and more important was the man shoving his face into her chest. Emma gave a giggle in spite of herself as the man nuzzled himself between her boobs, loving his enjoyment of them. Meanwhile, another man pulled her panties down her legs, exposing her pussy, and he shoved his face between her legs licking her lips and clit like a starving man. Emma stumbled slightly as her legs weakened beneath her, but the man was quickly pulled off of her by another who shoved his fingers inside of her instead, finger fucking her. The man motorboating her pulled his face out of her chest only to suck on her tit, a pursuit another man joined him in as the last of the four shoved his tongue in her mouth again.

 

It was situations like this, as Emma was used uncaringly by her fellow crewmen that her facade began to crack. Her face reddened deeply and she moaned often and hard for them, spurring them on to treat her even rougher. Finally, they all stopped at once, Emma almost urged to complain by their sudden lack of stimulation though she was preemptively silenced by being forced down on her knees, four beautifully large cocks facing her. She needed no more prompting as she took one into her mouth immediately applying her best technique to it while her hands handled two of the spares, before noticing something was off. Without removing her mouth from the first cock, she removed her gloves and resumed pleasuring the other two, now able to properly feel their girth and heat. As if only just realizing that Emma only had two hands, the final man lightly stroked his cock defeatedly, understanding he’d have to wait for one of his fellows to finish before he’d get any action.

 

Four meanwhile waited for a man to take interest in her, slipping a hand down her leggings in the meantime and enjoying the shows. Reccoa however, had no interest in not participating and walked over to Emma’s group, creeping behind the man not yet getting any of Emma’s attention and reaching around for his cock, which she started to stroke hard and fast. 

 

“So, you’d rather wait for Emma than show me any attention?” Reccoa teased.

 

His body immediately untensed as Reccoa’s hand ran over him, a firm but soft grip keeping him from leaving her grasp. Reccoa didn’t care for a subtle handy, very roughly and quickly stroking him and placing her spare hand on his rear, giving a playful grope of his shapely ass. At that time the alarm buzzed, heralding a new set of men and with a forceful final stroke, Reccoa made her man cum smacking Emma in the cheek with a particularly forceful stream of cum followed by several others. Emma shut an eye instinctively to keep from being blinded and Reccoa left her man and his mess to welcome the new arrivals. The crewman removed himself from Emma’s group sheepishly as Emma continued her work, tasting each man in turn and working them steadily towards climax.

 

Four meanwhile prospered with the new set of men most of whom gravitated towards her as she was not already preoccupied, the rest falling upon Reccoa. Four’s loose blouse was torn off of her and her tank top and leggings soon followed. Four had long since stopped wearing a bra and so only her black lacy panties were left. They were likewise ripped off, but not before Four had a cock shoved into her mouth which she enjoyed immensely. Four more than anyone enjoyed the men’s rowdiness and felt a rush as a pair of strong rough hands grabbed her ankles and pulled her legs apart as another man shoved his face between them. As Four cooed and purred in response to the overwhelming male attention, Fa squirmed and sputtered as a new man shoved his cock in her mouth as she continued to be double penetrated on the floor. The new man moaned as he thrust his cock into Fa’s mouth, her inexperienced throat causing her to choke every so often. 

 

Reccoa handled her men with a cool head, allowing them time to do as they would, taking her clothes off of her and feeling her up all over. She was sandwiched quite happily between them, and one lifted her up. Reccoa gave a chuckle at the unexpected height and she gave him a self-assured smile, staring him in the eyes as he slowly lowered her awaiting pussy onto his erect cock. Reccoa gave a sigh of pleasure as she felt his cock slowly fill her and gave another as the man behind slipped a heavily lubed penis in her ass. Fit snug between the two, Reccoa gave a quiet whimper as the two began to slowly thrust in and out of her. Reccoa loved the spirited men on the Argama especially for moments like these, stuck between two of them as they had their way with her, turned her into  _ their  _ woman, or at least until other men came in to do the same.

 

Emma had in the meantime finished off the three men that Reccoa had left her with, each one shooting his cum onto her face in turn. She told herself she didn’t like the taste of cum, hence having them paint her face instead, though even she had to admit that that wasn’t exactly the truth. Before she could even grab a towel for her face another round of men piled into the room, many of whom took her into their arms to play with. The girls had evidently been dragging their heels in their duties as the men had started to pile up, Four eagerly accepting the challenge as she was drowned in men whom she worked hard to service with every part of her body that she could. As men shoved their huge erections in her face, Four found herself in her element, multi-tasking as she stroked, rubbed, and sucked on each one presented to her. As she worked a particularly strapping man forewent his own satisfaction for the moment, his tongue tracing and exploring her pussy while his face provided a fitting seat as Four worked. 

 

This was where Four excelled and each man satisfied made her all the more satisfied as well, each stream of warm cum leaving her wanting more and as such making her work harder for the next soldier’s climax in a very efficient cycle which left everyone all the happier **.** Fa meanwhile, had just barely finished off the three men she’d started with before more fell on her. Sperm still oozing out of her ass and pussy with even more speckled on her face after a particularly messy finish, Fa couldn’t protest as another man pulled her off the floor and onto one of the provided cots as he entered her for sloppy seconds, Another man’s sperm spilling around his cock as he entered her still full pussy. He left little room for his fellow men as he pulled Fa into a rough mating press, so the few that still wanted some of her had no choice but to wait idly by and stroke themselves as they watched the Argama’s most prudish girl get railed hard. 

 

Rosammy’s pussy spasmed and quivered as a huge vibrator one of the men had shoved in her buzzed on and on, a small group of crewmen playing with the remote viciously as they stroked themselves, none so much as touching her lest they ruin the show as her sensitive body was wracked by orgasm after orgasm, her slim body shivering from the amount and intensity of each succeeding orgasm. This was only the third set of men but there would be many many to come afterwards and as such, Emma continued her work in a dedicated and efficient manner, using her superior oral skills as they were meant to be and only stopping to appreciate an overly manly girth or musk occasionally, after all, it’s not like she was some slut or anything. As the latest soldier grew close to finishing he actually grabbed Emma’s head and forcibly thrust his last, shooting his spunk down her throat as she hurriedly gulped it down, trying not to choke.

 

Satisfied the man let go, causing Emma to suddenly fall backwards, panting. Emma could feel her pussy slicken with each second as she watched her fellow women get positively ravaged. She had been avoiding actual penetration, knowing her hands and mouth could get the job done for her fellow soldiers so much quicker, but God could she use a good dicking just as Fa and Reccoa were getting. Emma felt so jealous at that moment, watching Reccoa face down, chest pressing against the floor as a man gripped her hips tightly, forcing them back with each thrust. Fa meanwhile was still being terribly abused, though Emma didn’t mind one bit, noticing that Fa’s legs were wrapped around the partner that forced himself on her. 

 

Desperately rubbing her pussy as she watched the girls around her get so deliciously used, Emma could feel heat rising throughout her whole body. Some men took notice, it wasn’t every day you got to get a feel for Lieutenant Emma’s pussy. So rare was it in fact, that they almost immediately began to bicker for the right titillating Emma in a way she never had been before. 

 

“There’s no need for fighting boys. J-Just wait your turn, and don’t be afraid to-to take your time.” Emma said as she spread her legs further for them.

 

By the time today was over they’d all have had countless men inside of them, each leaving their mark so to say. Emma found the faces were easy to forget and blended together quite quickly, but those wondrous cocks were a different story, she doubted she’d ever forget a good dick and that was how she recognized her most ardent fans. Soon, as she sank deeper and deeper into her lust she would have to admit she was doing this entirely to satisfy her craving for cock, but for the moment Lieutenant Emma Sheen was just looking out for her fellow soldiers, helping them out in any way she could. And, perhaps someday she’d have to go even more above and beyond to give them the proper service they needed, maybe even needing to take one on one appointments. It would certainly all be in a day’s work no matter the task.


End file.
